


Another Chance, it seems

by boxofwonder



Series: It runs in the family [1]
Category: Another Eden (Video Game)
Genre: Aldo continues to be a simple jock, And Guildna loves to tease him, Confessions, Extremely Liberal Interpretation of Aldo's backstory, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers Up To Chapter 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: Guildna searches Aldo for wounds after a fight, and is surprised once more by his strange, impossible human.
Relationships: Aldo/Guildna (Another Eden)
Series: It runs in the family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100288
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Another Chance, it seems

**Author's Note:**

> What's up Another Eden fandom! I think those two should kiss!!

“Aldo,” Guildna breathed, the word at once sharpened and softened with worry.

Aldo opened his mouth to respond, reassure him it was alright, but by then Guildna had leaned into his personal space. His fingers were warm against Aldo’s clammy skin, damp from the constant drizzle, and endlessly gentle as they tilted Aldo’s head.

It could have been surprise that made Aldo just … go along with it, letting those warm fingers linger as Guildna leaned closer. Maybe. 

“They got you,” Guildna growled, though his anger was only directed at the enemies they had dispatched together.

“Yeah!” Aldo tried to laugh it off, though the touch kept him in place, kept him from ducking away. “No biggie, though. We should get it looked a-“ His breath hitched when Guildna stepped closer yet, his free hand settling against Aldo’s cheek, essentially … cradling Aldo’s face in his hands. “No,” Guildna said. “I want to make sure. Let me see.”

“Alright,” Aldo breathed, and he closed his eyes so he would not look up into Guildna’s. Something in the way his stomach knotted made him think it would be a bad idea, to meet his eyes right now.

Guildna hummed, deep in thought, fingers sliding along Aldo’s skin with care. And then his breath hitched. “Aldo,” he said, deadly serious. But he couldn’t have found an injury … ? 

“Yeah?”

“Are you purring?”

Aldo’s eyes flew open. “What!” He shook his head, only now realising that – “No, I’m totally not! What! Why would I –“

But Guildna looked down at him, lips curling with mirth. There was a spark of mischief in his eyes that was rare on his serious face. Despite having been snatched back in time without the sixteen years that had carved his heart into a sharpened blade knowing only revenge, even this Guildna had seen things Aldo might never understand. Even through all the insanity they went through right now, at the very least Aldo had grown up in a simple way, safe and loved and rich in ways that went beyond money.

So, seeing such a carefree expression … it was hard to be mad. Even when Guildna, twitching corners of his mouth pulling into a full-on grin, reached out and brushed his fingers along Aldo’s neck, up behind his ear – causing Aldo to purr at maximum volume. Even over the sound of the drizzle in the leaves above the tree they’d huddled under, the sound was painfully loud.

Ugh.

“Don’t laugh.” Aldo was also not pouting right now. Not at all. Jeez, he was glad it was just the two of them on this little mission.

“I’m not laughing,” Guildna breathed, his fingers scritching behind Aldo’s ears, brushing into his damp hair. They were so warm and gentle, and made goosebumps prickle in their wake – not to mention the absolutely embarrassing rumble from Aldo’s throat, of course.

“You’re grinning something fierce, though. You’re totally laughing at me on the inside.”

“I’m not laughing about you. I just think it’s …” Guildna bit his lip, and Aldo narrowed his eyes.

“You think it’s? Out with it! And don’t you dare say something like –“

“Cute?”

Aldo scoffed and pushed a finger at Guildna. “Yeah! Exactly! I can’t believe I work with someone like you, you are much ruder than the beast king!”

“He tried to kill you,” Guildna chuckled, shaking his head. “For the record, what I meant to say is _adorable._ Is that really worse than homicide?”

“It sure isn’t any better,” Aldo grumbled, and gasped as Guildna’s hand moved, thumb now behind his ear, rest of his fingers brushing through Aldo’s hair. He tilted his head into the touch, purring and totally giving himself away. “Ah …”

“I’m not laughing,” Guildna said again, serious now. Very serious, and very close. His voice was … warm. “Ever since the moment you accepted me, despite our past … despite my future. Ever since, you kept surprising me. This is just … another surprise to cherish.”

“I told you I used to be a cat,” Aldo breathed, terribly embarrassed. He only hoped he wouldn’t catch a cold – sometimes when he got sickly it was hard to keep his human form, these days. Like knowing the truth had weakened the spell of it all. He would never forget the moment he sneezed and the ears came out, making _everyone_ coo and laugh at him. Aldo would never forgive Amy for using her strange device to take a picture.

“It’s different seeing it.” Guildna was so close now, Aldo had no trouble understanding his whisper. After all, he stood close enough for Aldo to feel his body heat. It made him feel caged in - though … not in a bad way. More in the way where he wanted to lean into that bared chest and all its muscles, feel the warmth of that body, close his eyes and – _oh_.

Oh, that was bad, wasn’t it? If purring was embarrassing, then this was - !

“Aldo,” Guildna breathed, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek, fingertips still stroking Aldo’s scalp. It made Aldo’s knees weak, to be touched like that.

“Guildna,” he whispered, half delirious with the attention of those fingers.

“Do you think … we are allies, now. But do you think … people with our history could be … ?”

The air was tense with something very close to danger, but not quite. Aldo had gotten good at sensing it. Feeling someone’s intent to kill, to hurt, to maim. He knew it all too well, the kind of fear that got your heart racing and your body readying itself for a fight. This carried the same heart pounding, but not the sharp edge of true danger. It tasted of excitement more than fear. It was not a fight Aldo was bracing for.

“Could be … ?” he breathed.

Guildna licked his lips, his tongue very pink against the blue of his lips. Distractingly pink. “More,” he said, and the word was ripe as a fruit with meaning, ready to burst at the merest touch to it.

More.

“We can be anything if it’s you,” Aldo replied, without thought. 

He lifted his eyes, and Guildna stared at him like Aldo was a mystery to solve, searching for answers as if his life depended on it. Peeling back every laugh hiding more complicated emotion, every moment Aldo played at being strong, knowing where to go next, being the leader everyone saw him as even when he faltered. Stripping it all away to see his humble past, his hands that ached after clutching Ogre Rancorem too tight, and finding something worth holding Guildna’s attention beneath it all. 

Guildna’s fingers stilled on Aldo’s face and scalp with gentle pressure. He never looked away, as if drinking in every shift of Aldo’s expression, no matter what. Even when their faces were way too close for that. 

His lips were very warm. 

Aldo had never been kissed before, but as far as kisses went, he thought this was a good one. Gentle, and such welcome warmth in the chill of the rain, and so careful and slow that he could ease into it, every fibre of him gradually relaxing in Guildna’s embrace as he got used to the new sensation. It was like swinging a sword for the first time – unfamiliar and sloppy, full of glee and joy. All the doing with none of the technique, but such things could come later. 

So Aldo placed his hands on Guildna’s sides, feeling those strong muscles jump beneath the touch and his own heart jumping along, and he leaned in and kissed back the best he knew how to.

Only when his teeth scraped Guildna’s lips rather hard did Guildna pull back, laughing. “That’s a bit too feral for me.” He brushed Aldo’s hair from his face, giving him the kind of smile Aldo had never seen him wear for anyone or anything: quiet fondness, brimming with adoration. It was enough to make the most seasoned travelling swordsman go weak in the knees. “At least I don’t have to worry you hate it.”

“Hate it?” Aldo shook his head. “You have weird thoughts, Guildna. I couldn’t hate it since it’s you.”

“Well,” Guildna sighed, pressing his forehead to Aldo’s. “You cannot imagine how good that is to hear, Aldo. And your purring really is the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard.”

Guildna was lucky Aldo was distracted by that forehead touch. No one aside from Feinne had ever done something so intimate with him, and Guildna’s touch made his heart go stir-crazy in a way his family decidedly did not. That was the only reason he didn’t shove Guildna away. “Oh, shut up.”

“Mmh,” Guildna sighed, and Aldo could hear the smile unfurl in his voice. “I could think of a way to make me, actually.”

And his warm fingers tilted Aldo’s face again, warm lips meeting his in a kiss, warm hearts beating as one.

At the very least Aldo would totally be able to make Guildna nurse him if he caught a cold, and smiled into the kiss, leaning closer. He still had a lot of training to get in studying this particular technique, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aldo purrs and Another Eden can never take that from me. That's a catboy right there, it's basically canon, and I think every fic should make use of it. Gratuitously. 
> 
> Catch me again when I drop the Feinne/Altena confession like a mixtape.


End file.
